<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Morning We'll Be Safe and Sound by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412235">In the Morning We'll Be Safe and Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e20 I Love You, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Season 3 Finale, Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings come out as Claire sits at Neil's bedside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Morning We'll Be Safe and Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been shipping these two since season 1 but had been nervous to write them. After last night I couldn't not do something. They both deserved better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's a close call. Too close for Claire's liking. They'd almost lost him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She'd</span>
  </em>
  <span> almost lost him. If they hadn't gotten him to the hospital when they did…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs and runs a hand down her face. She can't think about what if's right now. Neil's alive. The antibiotics and fluids are doing their job and he's taken a turn for the better. Thankfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still doesn't leave his side though. She can't bring herself to. Not after everything that's happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks down at him, his features softened with sleep. He looks peaceful like this . Even if he is far too pale. She knows that'll change soon enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really gave me a scare, you know?" She's not sure if he can hear her, or if she wants him to even. The words are her way of talking through everything she's been feeling. She takes his hand in hers and is relieved to feel warmth rather instead of the cool and clammy he'd been experiencing before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought I was going to lose you, and that terrified me. I can't lose another person I… that I love. That's only the second time I've let myself say that out loud. And really you deserve to hear it when you're conscious. Even if that could complicate things, more than they already are. But it's the truth. I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Even if he is unconscious and didn't hear the confession. She said the words. Maybe one day she'll even say them to him when he can hear them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She startles at the feeling of Neil's hand squeezing hers. She looks up to find him watching her. There's a soft smile on his lips that she can't help but return, in spite of her nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How much had he heard?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," he says softly and squeezes her hand again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," she replies. "You're awake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am, and it seems I woke up just in time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he had heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," she says, the apology for a lot more than her confession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have anything to apologize for, Claire."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I almost died," he cuts in. "Aren't you going to at least give me an opportunity to speak."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile is teasing. She huffs out a quiet laugh and nods. "Go ahead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes bore into hers, the intensity of his gaze making her hold her breath as much as the anticipation about he has to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time seems to tick by slowly as she waits. Everything seems too loud. The beeping of the machines and chatter outside the room, her own breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if she misses what he has to say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leans in closer and he smiles, his thumb brushing gently across her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's no way she misses that. Especially not when he uses his grip on her hand to pull her closer. She goes, of course, and crawls onto the bed beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not exactly allowed, she knows, but damn the rules. He almost died tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His free hand moves up to her face, and he gently brushes away the tears she hadn't even realized were falling. "I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too," she whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he kisses, everything else falls away. She forgets, for a moment, how much this could complicate things. That's something to think about later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All that matters now is Neil, and that's he's safe and alive in her arms. Each warm breath against lips a quiet reassurance. Everything else can wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/><a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">My tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>